


You're the Only One That Cares Now

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), That '70s Show
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Eric throws Some punches, Everyone Is An Asshole, Everyone else gets salt, Except for Eric Jackie and Buddy, F/M, Happy Ending, Is Buddy Morgan's twin, Patrick Verona - Freeform, Red and Kitty are perfect too, Steven Hyde salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: Jackie tells Eric everything that happened after he left for Africa. He gets pissed and the rest of the gang gets what coming to them.
Relationships: Eric Forman & Buddy Morgan, Jackie Burkhart & Buddy Morgan, Jackie Burkhart & Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Patrick Verona
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said they really liked how protective Eric was over Jackie in my fic You're Beautiful, so I give you this! Just growing their brother / sister bond and I like how it turned out. Tell me what you think!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

That's what everyone thought at least, especially Jackie. Yet she was wrong, so very wrong. She thought everything would go back to normal when Eric came back but it all stayed the same. The others still made fun of her and treated her like dirt. She thought they were her friends, but after she came back from Chicago and Eric left for Africa everything changed.

She dated Fez for half a month before he broke up with her because he wanted to go back to sleeping with other people. Telling her something along the line of,

"This isn't what I expected, I think we should break up and you should move out."

To which she replied with slapping him in the face and quickly packing her things and leaving that same day. She went to Donna and told her everything, and the blond just laughed at her. Jackie didn't bother asking to stay. She didn't want to bother the Forman's either, they did so much already, plus Hyde was there and they weren't on the best of terms still. So she took a cab to a hotel and stayed there. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next day the whole gang, minus Jackie, were hanging out in the basement in their usual seats.

"Oh Fez, Jackie told me you broke up with her?" Donna said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah and she slapped me!" Fez groaned and crossed his arms.

Hyde burst out laughing, "I told you not to date her man, she's crazy!"

"Yes but she was so beautiful and everyone else got to sleep with her! So it was my turn! But we didn't even get that far so I broke up with her and told her to move out." he rubbed his cheek, "She then slapped me and left after packing her bag."

Everyone laughed at that, except Eric, who was getting more confused by the minute. Why were they acting this way? They used to be so close and he knew Hyde loved her. Sure what happened was messed up but he went off the deep end, he never acted like this, not even when he said he hated her. He always knew Hyde cared in his own way. Now Eric wasn't so sure about anything.

"So where did she go?" Eric asked when the laughter died down.

"Who cares man!" Hyde laughed,

"Yeah, who cares." Fez rolled his eyes,

"Well she didn't come crying to me that's for sure." Kelso chuckled,

"She came to my house last night and told me what happened, but she left after that." Donna explained.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he looked at everyone, they were laughing, like nothing was wrong. They didn't care about her.

He stood up, making everyone go quite, "What's wrong with you guys?! Don't you care where she is?"

"She'll come back to me, she always does, and I'll make her feel better by having sex with her!" Kelso chuckled, making Eric's blood boil as he went over and punched him in the arm.

"Stop being an asshole, Kelso." he glared down at him and then went up stairs, leaving everyone confused.

"Hey mom, dad, have you heard from Jackie?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jackie? No I haven't, what's wrong?" Kitty asked looking up from making lunch.

"Fez broke up with her and told her to move out. She went to Donna but she didn't stay. I was wondering if you heard from her." Eric asked, he felt a little numb.

"Fez is a dumbass." Red sighed, "You should go look for her, son. She hasn't called us." The man said. He liked the girl, he hoped she was okay. 

Eric nodded and grabbed his keys. He drove around, asking a few people if they've seen her. No luck. He sighed as he sat at the Hub, hoping she would show up, she never did. So he left and went to the mall, she had to be there, she always shopped when she was upset.

He walked around, keeping his eyes out and peeking into jewelry stores. Then he saw her, she looked so different, there was no bright smile to make her stand out, no confidence in her walk. She blended in, and she never wanted to blend in. It made his heart ache.

He made his way to her, and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder making her jump and turn around. He smiled softly and she started to tear up and wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking down into his shirt. It took all the strength he had not to cry right then as he led her to his car and took her to where she was staying. Once they were in her hotel room they sat down on the couch.

"Jackie... What happened?" he asked softly as she leaned against him, she was shaking but she wasn't crying anymore. She took comfort in his soft voice and the arm around her. He was a true friend, he was like a brother she never knew she needed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well... Apparently Fez wasn't expecting me to not have sex with him right away... Saying that this relationship wasn't he thought it would be. He broke up with me and said I should move out, so I slapped him and packed up and left. I went to Donna and told her what happened but she just laughed at me, so I took a cab here."

Eric felt some rising anger at this, "Jackie why didn't you call me? Or my parents?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

"I didn't want to bother them, they've done so much and I knew they would've let me stay... But Steven is still there... And we're not exactly friends anymore." she explained quietly.

"I don't think you should stay here though, it's not safe." he said. It wasn't horrible but he still felt uncomfortable.

"I have nowhere else to go, Eric! I refuse to go back home too. I don't need everyone making fun of me for that. And I'm definitely not going to Michael, all he'll want is sex just like Fez! That's what everyone wants! That's what everyone thinks I want and it's not!" she ended with a sob as she hid her face in his shirt.

He let some tears fall and held her tightly, "Jackie, I care about you. You're my friend and you're like a sister to me. Why didn't we get a place together? I need to move out anyway.”

She laughed and wiped her eyes, "You're the only the only one that cares now." she looked up at him, "But what about Donna? Won't she get mad?"

Eric shook his head, "I don't care, not after how she treated you. But I don't get it, what happened after I left?" he asked.

She sighed and got up to grab them a couple drinks, "Better make yourself comfortable because it's a long story." she said handing him a beer and sitting down with her own soda.

She told him everything. Starting from when Steven went to Chicago to find her and ending when Eric came back last month. She watched his face, disappointment at her in a few moments like when she took credit for his mom's brownies but softened when she said she told the truth. She watched as he got angrier and angrier at his friends for how they treated her. Laughed at how they stole that stupid clown and made his mother upset and his dad laugh. In the end he wasn't that mad at her. Sure he had her explain why she slept with Kelso in Chicago but realized it was the same situation when Hyde cheated on her too. 

"I'm gonna talk to them, this is crazy. They treat you like crap for no reason at all and Hyde got married to a stripper just because he was upset?" Eric fished, standing up and walking around the small room.

"You didn't deserve that, any of it."

"Eric it's okay, they'll probably hate you for standing up for me. Or say that you're cheating on Donna with me." Jackie said as she watched him.

"You know what? I don't care. They can't treat you like that and expect to get away with it." he ran a hand over his face and let out a long sigh.

"Fez is gonna get a punch in the mouth for what he said. So is Hyde for the way he treated you." he went over to the table and went to grab his keys until Jackie gently grabbed his wrist.

He looked over and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak. She looked down and let go but he still remained standing in front of her.

"Please just stay... It's already dark and they probably aren't there anyway." she pointed to the second bed, "Please stay, Eric... I really don't want to be alone again." she looked up at him, doing her best not to cry.

Eric just nodded and set the keys down again, "Let me call my mom. She'll probably wait up all night if I don't." he chuckled.

Jackie laughed softly and nodded, "Thank you." she smiled.

He shook his head with a quiet sigh and leaned down to kiss her forehead, it surprised the short girl but she smiled when he pulled back.

"I'm gonna call my mom now." he said as he ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

For once she felt truly happy. She went to the bathroom to change and when she came back Eric was hanging up the phone.

"She wants you to come over tomorrow to make some brownies with her. She says it'll help you feel better." he smiled softly when he turned to face her.

Jackie just laughed a little and went up to hug him again, doing her best not to cry again but letting a few stray tears loose.

"I love your mom... And you... I never knew what it was like to have a brother, a true friend, till I met you." she sniffed.

Eric just held her and ran a hand through her hair until he got an idea,

"Hey Jackie? Wanna have a sleepover?"

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Eric you're the smart one, you already said you're staying here."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, I mean with more friends, or one more at least."

Jackie just looked at him like he grew two heads, "Eric I already told you that you're pretty much my only friend. I don't want anyone else from our gang coming here."

"No, of course not. I don't mean those assholes, Jackie, I'm talking about someone else. I've kept in contact with him and I know he doesn't hate you. I can tell him to pick up more snacks on the way here?" Eric explained.

Jackie looked skeptical, but she knew Eric wouldn't do anything to trick or hurt her, so she agreed to having this mystery person over. He insisted it be better if he kept it a surprise. 

It only took a couple minutes to get his friend on the phone and to agree to come over. An hour later there was a knock on the door and Eric went to go get it.

"Buddy!" he said, greeting his friend with a hug.

"Hey Eric!" Buddy said as he hugged back and then looked over to a shocked looking Jackie.

"Buddy? I haven't seen you since high school! I didn't know you guys were still friends." she smiled a little and accepted the hug Buddy gave her when he walked over.

"Yeah I got in touch with him before I left for Africa. He mentioned you were the only he could tolerate out of our group and I figured he wouldn't mind hanging out with us tonight." Eric explained.

"Thank you guys... It means a lot." Jackie smiled at the two boys.

"Of course. I know it's been hard for you, I've seen the way the others treated you just because of who you are. I wanted to reach out more but I was kinda blinded by my crush on Eric at the time." Buddy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The other two laughed as well and Eric suggested making a fort the three of them could sleep in after staying up with movies and snacks. Buddy and Jackie agreed eagerly and they pulled the blankets and pillows from the bed. The boys finished up the fort as Jackie made a bowl of popcorn for the movie they found on TV. She smiled as she watched them, feeling thankful for her two friends. They didn't want anything from her, not money, not sex, not popularity, nothing. They were just there to make her feel better, like how real friends do. Like how she's seen in the group do for each other, for everyone but her. Except for Eric. He was there for her after she told Kelso about the kiss with the cheese guy. No one else did that.

No one else tried to make her smile just for the sake of seeing her happy. Except for Hyde, but he hated her now. He's made that more than clear. She sighed as she heard Eric explain everything to Buddy, after making sure it was okay with her first of course. He was the only one who asked permission for anything. She said yes since she didn't want to explain it all again, Eric understood. He always understood her.

She could hear them making revenge plans and she laughed quietly, no ones ever made plans to avenge her before.

"Stop planning murder and eat some popcorn!" she finally said, laughing as she set the bowl down in front of the fort.

The other two chuckled and nodded as they all got in, sticking her in the middle. She felt really loved right then and there.

"All three of us are heading to my place tomorrow. You have plans with my mom and Buddy and I have a meeting with the rest of the gang." Eric said, leaving no room for argument.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna talk to them. But if they step out of line someone's getting it in the face." Buddy said as he grabbed some popcorn, Eric agreed and grabbed a handful for himself.

Jackie just laughed, "I guess I can't stop you... Thank you guys, for staying here..." she smiled sweetly and gave a kiss to both their cheeks. The boys laughed and gave her a side hug at the same time.

"We love you Jackie!" they said leaning their heads on hers and then giving her cheeks a kiss, making her burst out into a fit of giggles.

Once they all calmed down they ate and watched movies until they passed out. She didn't feel alone anymore as she was sandwiched between her two best friends.

\----------

The next day brought a whole new set of emotions for the girl. After they cleaned up and put the room back together they left and drove to the Forman's house after stopping for breakfast on the way.

When they got there Kitty and Red were already finishing up breakfast, the kind woman looked up from doing the dishes as they walked in through the sliding glass door,

"Jackie! It's good to see you sweetie." she smiled, drying her hands and going over to give her a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Forman, thanks for wanting me to come over." Jackie said, returning the hug.

"I'm just excited for the brownies!" Red grunted, but the small smile he gave her told her that he was just as happy to see her. It almost made her cry again.

"Well I'll leave you here, we'll be in the basement if you need us." Eric said, but before he could move Hyde came up.

"Oh look the bitch queen is here." he said in his monotone voice. "Trying to brown-nose your way back in?"

Jackie didn't even spare him a glance as she let go of Kitty and got out a pan and a mixing bowl, "Whatever..."

She was using that Zen power she was taught so many years ago. By the very same man she was using it against no less. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he still got to her. Not anymore. She wouldn't let anyone know.

"Steven I invited her here. She was staying at a hotel and I thought baking would cheer her up." Kitty explained as she got out everything else to make the brownies with.

"Whatever." Hyde said as he got a beer and left. Jackie took that as a victory, he didn't even have a good enough reply to that.

"Come on Buddy, we got some people to talk to." Eric said. Hyde didn't even say hi to him, though he didn't really care much about that at the moment. It still pissed him off a bit though.

"If you kill anyone you two are cleaning up the blood." Red said, not looking up from the paper.

Buddy laughed, "Yes sir."

The two boys made their way down stairs to see everyone in their usual spots. Even Randy was there, sitting a little too close to Donna. Eric thought he would probably care more if he wasn't mad at her as well.

"Have a nice threesome guys!" Kelso laughed when he saw the two.

Eric and Buddy looked at each other with grossed out faces at the thought and Eric shook his head.

"Yeah cause I'm definitely sleeping with two people who I think of as family." he said rolling his eyes.

"All we did was make sure she was okay. Unlike you guys who apparently don't even care if she was sleeping in a gutter." Buddy snapped, glaring at them.

"Who cares? She was probably in some fancy hotel. If you two hadn't been there she'd probably find comfort in some rich stranger." Hyde shot back. Glaring through his sunglasses.

"Oh yeah, because crying really turns a guy on doesn't it?" Eric said, doing his best to hold back the angry growl in the back of his throat.

"So what? All of a sudden you're best friends with Jackie? Just because she cried on your shoulder and most likely told you lies?" Donna shot back, glaring at Eric.

"Was it a lie when she said she went to your place with a suitcase and you laughed at her when she explained what happened?" Eric said, oddly calm for anyone's liking.

"No... But she didn't say she needed a place to stay." Donna defended herself.

"She didn't need to. She came to you because she thought you were her friend, but instead you laughed at her so she left." Eric answered.

Eric looked over at Hyde, changing the subject, "What the hell man? You completely ignored me up there."

He just gave a shrug, "Didn't wanna bother you."

"From what?" Eric rose an eyebrow

"You looked pretty cozy next to Jackie. Are sure a sister is all you think of her?" Hyde glared.

Eric was done. He was fed up with every one of them. How dare he. How dare any of them.

"Yes. I don't think of her as anything more." Eric stated.

"Really? Cause you looked pretty happy while you were watching her hug your mom. You sure you don't think of her as family in a different way?" Hyde sneered as he stood up to face him.

And that was the last straw. Africa not only made him more independent, it made him stronger too. When he wasn't teaching, he was helping build homes or businesses. He wasn't afraid of Hyde. Hyde should be afraid of him. Eric looked him dead in the eye as he reared back a fist to connect with Hyde's face, knocking him to the floor. Everyone gasped as they stood up to help him off the ground.

"What the hell Forman!" Hyde said as he held the side of his jaw.

"No! You don't get to be mad! Not this time!" Eric snarled, making everyone shut up and look at him.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?! You turned your backs on her so quickly like none of your history even mattered! Jackie is my friend. She's my sister. She doesn't need a damned boyfriend that cheats on her every second, or only wants her for sex, or runs away on her after giving her the cold shoulder! She needs a friend, someone who won't leave her and will always be there for her." Eric finished. No longer yelling but the fire was still in his eyes.

The group at least had the decency to look ashamed. They all perked up when the heard door leading upstairs open, hearing a calm voice and not the shill tone they were used to.

"Eric! Buddy! Come on up, the brownies are done!" Jackie yelled down from the door.

"Be right up sis! Just give us a minute!" Buddy called back up.

"Okay!" was all that was said and then the door was shut, and the attention went back on Eric who was still glaring at them.

"She gave you everything. She opened up to all of you. Especially you three." he pointed between Kelso, Hyde and Fez.

"Well she didn't really give me anything..." came a quiet mumble from Fez but Eric heard it, and he saw red.

He walked over, punching Fez to the floor.

"I don't want you going near her, do you understand?" it came out as a low growl as he leaned down, gripped the front of Fez's shirt to look him in the eye before letting go.

"I don't want any of you near her!" he narrowed his eyes at everyone as he looked back up.

"What-?" was all Donna could get out before she was interrupted.

"I said do you understand!?” he sounded almost feral.

“No one is allowed to talk to her, not unless you plan to apologize, and you will go to me or Buddy first when you decide to do that. You can hang out down here all you want but you leave her alone when she's here. You’ll put on a fake smile for all I care as you walk the other way. And you will NOT talk about her. Her name is to not pass either of your lips. Is that clear enough for your doped up brains?!" he sounded like his father but he could honestly care less.

"So what? Are you saying she's gonna be living here now?" Hyde shot back.

"She's not kicking you out if that's what you mean. My parents want you here, but if Jackie wants to stay here she can." Eric replied, voice cold.

"So why didn't she last time?" Hyde asked, crossing his arms and Eric rolled his eyes.

"Because of you. She knew it would be uncomfortable for you, for the both of you. She also didn't want to inconvenience my parents. She was being nice, she was thinking of your feelings. Unlike any of you." Eric snapped.

"You don't deserve someone like Jackie. She's strong but at the same time she's fragile. She needs people who actually care about her and want her to be happy. She knows she can take care of herself, but she shouldn't have to do it alone." Buddy added. His voice was steady, but he was glaring at everyone too. 

It was something no one ever saw. Eric and Buddy never got mad like this, they always stayed calm. It made the rest of the group look at each other, wondering how bad they screwed up.

"Let's head up, Buddy, Jackie is waiting." As they headed up, Eric turned back around,

"Oh, Randy? You can have Donna. I don't wanna be with someone who turns their back on a friend." with that he finished the climb up the stairs, leaving everyone with a dumb look on their faces.

\------

"Those smell great, Jackie!" Eric said, smiling as he came up to the table where the brownies were on a plate.

"They taste really good too! I actually made them! Mrs. Forman just told me what to do and they turned out better than anything else I made." Jackie laughed.

"They do taste great! You need to make them more often." Buddy laughed as he grabbed a second one.

"Definitely, you guys make a great team." Eric smiled as he finished his first one.

"I really enjoyed baking with you, Jackie, so if you wanna learn some more recipes I'm always here!" Kitty laughed as she smiled at the girl.

"Really? You would teach me?" Jackie asked, turning back to face the older woman.

"Of course! My own daughter doesn't wanna learn anything and you looked like you had so much fun..." Kitty smiled and Jackie quickly hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I wanna learn everything!" she cried, and Kitty held her close, letting her own tears fall.

"Great. Now I have two daughters to keep safe from punks." Red grumbled, nose still in his paper. If anyone saw his little smile, they knew better then to say anything about it.

\--------

Everything felt better after that day. Eric and Jackie moved in with Buddy a few weeks later after he offered and it felt like a real home. They still got together with Forman's twice a week and in between that time Jackie made a solo trip just to spend time with Kitty to learn new kitchen tips. She learned to make some Eric and Buddy's favorites as well as her own to surprise the two boys. Her old friends still hang out in the basement, but that's where they stayed. She never saw them, and frankly she didn't care if she ever did.

Kitty was so proud of who Jackie was becoming. She genuinely cared about others and stopped putting her dreams before other people's needs. She got another job working for Buddy as his secretary. She didn't mind it all, she applied and worked hard and earned the job just as much as the rest of them. She was proud of herself for once. She was happy right where she was. She didn't want to be famous and on TV anymore. She didn't care if she never became a model and got her own perfume line or any of what she thought she wanted. 

All she really wanted was a family that actually cared about her, and she got it. She felt like the richest person in the world. She was, in a way, because that's all you need in life. Just the love and support from the special people in your life.


	2. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THIS is the last chapter! Dedicated to someone on Wattpad because they said how Heath Ledger would be the perfect boyfriend for Jackie so he nowwwww
> 
> Patrick Morgan! He's Buddy's twin and is older two minutes lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story just as much as I did making it!

It was almost December. In other words it was November and Thanksgiving was just around the corner. A lot changed in the span of just a few months. Hyde actually moved out, Donna and Randy got a place together and Kelso moved back in with Fez. So in a way, there was change, but it all felt the same. They were all expected to come to dinner at the Forman's like they did every year, and this time Jackie was helping with the cooking. Eric was a little on edge about everything but Jackie had to reassure him that she was fine with it. Sure she was nervous, but she was happy now, not even old memories could ruin it for her. So Eric learned to deal with it as well. Of course that didn't mean he wouldn't act as a wall between her and everyone else when they were seated at the table. That was his own private plan he was working on as he sat in the living room with his dad and Buddy while his mom and Jackie went out shopping.

"Hey Mr. Forman?" Buddy suddenly asked as he looked over at the man.

"What is it Buddy?" Red said as he watched whatever was on TV. Sitting in his favorite chair.

"My brother is gonna be in town, and I was wondering if he could join us on Thanksgiving?" 

He hasn't seen his brother since he moved a couple years ago, but he was finally moving back and he wanted to introduce him to everyone.

Red sighed, "Yeah... I guess so..." he mumbled out.

"Really? Thank you sir." Buddy said with a smile before turning back to the TV.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" Eric turned to look at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. We're twins but he used to always brag about being the oldest." Buddy laughed,

"He moved out a couple years ago but he called yesterday saying he's moving back and he'll be here in time for Thanksgiving. I can't wait for you guys to meet him, he's a really cool guy." he finished with a smile.

"Cool! Well I can't wait to meet him. Does he already have a place to stay?" Eric asked.

"No, but I told him he could stay with us until he did. That's okay right? I figured since we finally got a house it wouldn't be a problem." Buddy then said, he completely forgot to ask everyone else. He was too excited when he heard the news.

"Of course dude! This is your brother we're talking about, he can stay with us as long as he wants." Eric smiled.

Buddy sighed in relief and chuckled, "Thanks man. I'm sorry I didn't ask you guys first though. I just haven't seen him in forever, you know?"

Eric nodded, "Don't worry about it, it's fine. I don't think Jackie will care either." he reassured.

"The old Jackie would've killed you." Red laughed.

"The old Jackie would've laughed in our face if we told her she would be living with us in the future." Eric said laughing.

"Old you would've laughed and told you to get out for saying you think of her as a sister let alone a friend and roommate." Buddy chuckled, looking over at Eric who just nodded.

"You're not wrong. I would have never admitted it to myself back then." he said, agreeing with a laugh.

Once they calmed down and went back to watching TV they heard the back door slide open and two voices ring out from the kitchen.

"Looks like the girls are home, go see if they need help." Red nodded over to the kitchen door, still looking at the TV screen.

Eric sighed, "Yeah, okay." he stood up and Buddy followed him to the other room.

\-----

"Need any help ladies?" Buddy asked and they walked in.

"Oh! Yes, please! We bought the biggest turkey!" Kitty said laughing,

"Eric can you help me while Jackie and Buddy put everything away?"

"Sure mom." he said as he followed her out to the car.

As they left Buddy and Jackie started to put everything away in its proper place. He figured this would be a good time to bring up the new house guest. He took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't be pissed. An angry Jackie was something to stay far far away from.

"Hey, Jackie?" he asked, putting the crackers away in the cabinet.

"What's up, Buddy?" she asked, not looking away as she found places for everything in the fridge.

"Um... Well you see... My brother is moving back here, and he'll be joining us for Thanksgiving. But um, he'll be living with us until he can find a job and a place of his own. I know I should've checked first but I got too excited you know?" he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and backed up to lean against the sink.

“He called me yesterday. Is it okay that he stays?”

Jackie was quiet for a minute, taking everything in. They'll be getting a new roommate? Sure it was Buddy's brother but she didn't know how she felt about living with a man she never met before. Still, it was his family, and family had to come first. She could live with it. So she closed the fridge door and let out a small sigh. She turned to face her friend and smiled.

"It's fine Buddy. I'm sure he's a great guy. You don't need to ask when it comes to family, they're always more important." she said sweetly. She meant every word.

"Really? You're the best Jackie!" Buddy said, going over to give her a hug, which she returned immediately.

"Of course! He's your family, he can stay as long as he needs too." they let go of each other once the rest of the groceries arrived.

Once everything was put away and dinner was eaten, it was time for them to leave the Forman house.

"Later mom! Dad! See you later." Eric hugged his mom and quickly shook his dad's hand and went over to the front door.

"Bye! I'll be over early on Thanksgiving to help cook!" Jackie gave her own hugs to both of them and then headed over to stand by Eric.

"See you later Mr. and Mrs. Forman. Thanks for having us." Buddy smiled as he gave Kitty a hug and shook Red's hand.

Jackie was the only one who could get away with hugging both of them, though it still shocked Red that she actually wanted to hug him in the first place. Kitty found it adorable and Red would be lying if he said he didn't mind it as well. That girl could melt Jack Frost's heart with just a smile. He'd kill any punk who hurt her. He had to stop himself from killing those three knuckleheads once Eric explained to him what happened.

\----

Once the three of them got home Jackie immediately went to set up the guest room.

"What music does he like?" she yelled down the hall, as she made sure the room had enough blankets and pillows.

"Should I go shopping? I could get his favorite snacks and drinks. I also need some of his favorite dishes so I can make them while he's staying here."

Jackie spouted out some more questions as she set up a record player in the room along with a few records. A mix of all their favorites.

She double checked to make sure everything was empty and there would be enough room for all the newcomers things.

Buddy chuckled, "Relax Jackie. The room looks perfect. You should get some rest, he'll be here tomorrow."

She sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right. But leave a list on the counter so I can go shopping tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, "I will. He's coming sometime in the afternoon so he'll most likely be here by the time you get back."

"Perfect! Just in time to make something he likes for dinner." she smiled and kissed his cheek, then went over and kissed Eric's cheek.

"Night guys!" she smiled and left to her room.

"Night!" both boys called out as they each went to their own rooms. Buddy made a quick list of things his brother liked before setting it on the counter and heading to bed.

\----

The next morning went pretty smooth. They were all excited to meet Buddy's brother but since he had his own car, no one had to worry about picking him up. Buddy got a call that morning from his brother saying he was about to cross the state line, he just stopped at one of those truck stop dinners for a quick meal.

Since the three of them had the day off they cleaned the house and Jackie made some chocolate chip cookies. They all had to keep themselves from eating all of them since they were mainly for their new house guest.

Once the afternoon rolled around Jackie decided to go shopping with the list Buddy made her last night. A couple hours after she left there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Buddy shouted and stood from his spot on the couch next to Eric.

As soon as he opened the door he smiled wide, "Patrick!" he laughed and gave his twin a hug.

"Hey Buddy!" Patrick laughed as he hugged him back, "How've you been? I hear you got a couple roommates?" 

"Hey, I'm Eric." he smiled as he stood once the brothers stopped hugging. He gave Patrick a quick handshake.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Patrick." he smiled, returning the handshake.

"Jackie will be back soon, she wanted to get some things you liked to make you feel more comfortable here. She made some cookies for you though." Buddy explained with a small chuckle, handing a beer to everyone as they sat back down and set the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

“Isn't that sweet.” Patrick smiled as he ate one.

"Need help with your stuff?" Eric asked, taking a sip of his own beer.

Patrick sighed, "Yeah in a bit. I'm just gonna relax here for a minute."

After a few more minutes of catching up they went outside and moved everything into his new room. It took a couple hours but soon his room was set up and a few of his own things were mixed in with everyone else's around the house.

Once they were done they were back resting on the when Jackie finally got home.

"Hey guys!" she greeted as she tossed her keys in a bowl that was on a small table next to the door.

"Sorry it took me so long but I needed to pick up some other things too. I saw a new car though, is your brother here-?" Jackie stopped talking once she noticed the other man sitting next to Buddy.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Jackie." she smiled as she walked into the kitchen to put the bags down.

"Any more bags Jackie?" Eric asked, standing up and throwing away his beer can.

"No, I got everything." she said as she walked back with him to the living room.

"Hey there, I'm Patrick." he said standing to shake her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you! Sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, but I got a few things to make one the meals Buddy said you liked for dinner." she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Really? You didn't have to..." he smiled

Jackie did her best to hold back a blush as she shook her head, "I want to, really." 

After a few awkward minutes later Jackie went back to the kitchen to put everything away and start dinner.

Buddy smirked, "What was that?"

"Yeah, did you see her holding back that blush?" Eric chuckled.

Patrick just laughed and shook his head, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Buddy and Eric just looked at each other and laughed but the subject was dropped. That didn't mean they wouldn't keep a better eye on them though. Maybe they could get the two of them together? Buddy knew he was a great guy and only had one girlfriend that he broke up with since she didn't want to make the move with him, but that was a year ago. Eric was just a bit worried about Jackie though, she's been hurt and cheated on too many times, but he was told Patrick wasn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't cheat if he was angry or just because he felt like it. Plus Eric already liked the guy and saw how polite he was to her. So he agreed and thought it would be a good idea for them to get together.

  
  


\------

A few more days went by with everyone getting along just great. It was Thanksgiving morning and Jackie set breakfast on the table.

"After we eat I'll be heading over to help Mrs. Forman cook. You guys can head over whenever you want, everyone else should be coming over around 5." Jackie explained as she sat down with everyone else.

"Sounds good to me, we can go and pick up something to bring then." Patrick said as he started eating.

Eric nodded, "We can look for wine or something."

"That's not a bad idea. What do you think we could bring?" Buddy looked over at Jackie who just shrugged,

"Wine sounds good. Might as well pick up some other drinks too if you want." she suggested as she finished her plate and went to wash it.

"I'm off guys! See you later!" she waved and as everyone else their goodbyes.

\-----

Finally Everyone was arriving at the Forman's. The boys got there a couple hours early and helped Red set up, then everyone else started to show up. Soon everyone was there chatting away, waiting for dinner while they snacked on appetizers.

Jackie left the kitchen to check on everyone and to see if anything needed refilling. She smiled as she looked around, feeling at peace as she watched everyone.

"Heard you were cookin' today." 

Jackie sighed as she heard the voice behind her,

"Yes I am, Steven." she said calmly as she turned around to face him.

He smirked, "Gonna poison everyone? You're cooking is crap, man." he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jackie's face turned red, "What?! I've gotten a lot better, thank you very much! How dare-!"

"Oh come on man! It would be perfect! You hate all of us anyway!" Hyde interrupted her.

"No I don't!" Jackie shouted.

"Woah! Calm down there, little firecracker. What's the matter here?" Patrick said as he came up to stand next to Jackie.

Hyde just scoffed, "Who's this? Your next fling? You trying to make someone jealous?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "This is Patrick. He's Buddy's twin brother, he's staying with us for a while. And why do you even care? Are you jealous?" she smirked as she crossed her arms.

"What? No... Whatever man." Hyde grumbled out as he walked away, hearing Jackie giggle as he left. He fucked up, and he just didn't know how to stop.

"Who was that?" Patrick asked once Hyde was gone.

"That was Steven, he's my ex. I used to date Fez and Michael too... They're over there, flirting with those two girls." she said pointing over to the two boys failing at flirting.

He just nodded, "I heard they were assholes. I can punch them if you want." 

Jackie laughed and shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm getting them back by being happy. They haven't seen much of me since the beginning of the year. I wanna prove how much I've changed at the same time not caring what they think. You know?" she looked up at him with a smile.

Patrick couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. You know they lucked out when they lost you. You're one of a kind Jackie."

The brunette just blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Patrick thought it was the cutest thing in the world. How'd he get lucky to live with someone like her? She made one of his favorite meals on his first day and even made sure to buy his favorite snacks. They already had his favorite drink since they all drank beer. 

No one ever did that for him before. He knew he made the right choice to come back to Point Place. He looked away from her only to see that guy from earlier, Steven, if he remembered right, looked back at him. He smirked and Hyde glared at him through his glasses before turning back to continue his conversation with his other friends.

'You're too late mate.' Patrick thought as he looked back at Jackie as she greeted other guests, 'you can't have her anymore.' he smiled at the thought. He wanted to ask her out soon, and no one was gonna stop him.

\---

Finally it was time for dinner. Jackie and Kitty set the table as everyone sat down. Eric's secret plan worked perfectly, once they were seated he sat next to Hyde. Red was at the head of the table with Kitty at his right. On his left Jackie sat down next to him, next to her was Patrick and then Buddy and then of course Eric, who made sure she was as far away from the gang as possible. He heard her yelling at Steven and he didn't know how he could manage to upset her so quickly, but he didn't want him anywhere near her if he didn't plan to be nice.

After dinner, which everyone agreed was the best they ever had, they all sat or stood around as they talked and ate pie. Red and Bob sat on the couch as they finished their third piece while everyone else were standing or walking around while talking to everyone, most likely on their first or second piece of pie.

Everything was going great and no one got into a fight. At least not until Hyde asked Patrick to step outside with him. He agreed and followed him in the kitchen then out the back door.

"So, what do you want?" Patrick asked, leaning against the porch railing.

"What do you want with Jackie?" Hyde asked, standing in front of him.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Cut the shit man. I saw the way you were looking at her. She's not someone you can mess around with and forget about later okay? She sticks to you man. Even after she's gone, she has this way of never really leaving."

"Are you saying to stay away from her? Are you gonna ask for her to take you back?" Patrick questioned, standing up straight.

"No. Not unless you plan on hurting her." Hyde said, taking off his glasses and looking him in the eye.

"Like you?"

"What?"

"I said like you. You hurt her worse than those other two clowns."

"I know."

"What gives you the right to tell me not to hurt her?"

"I don't know, just-"

"You dropped her like she was nothing!"

"I know but-"

"You couldn't even ask her to marry you before it was too late!"

"How did you-"

"Then you go and marry a strip-"

Patrick was interrupted with a punch to the face, knocking him back into the railing. Once he got his footing back he landed a punch to Hyde's gut and before you know it they were fighting. A couple minutes later everyone heard them yelling and went to see the two fighting in the driveway.

"Patrick! Steven! Stop!" Jackie yelled at the two after she couldn't handle the fighting any longer.

Once they stopped, both whipping away the blood from their nose and mouth, she walked up to them.

"What got into you guys? What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Well he started it-"

"Steven I don't care who started it. I want to know why it started."

Patrick sighed, "He was just looking out for you. I admit I took it too far..."

"What does he mean by that, Steven?" she asked looking into his eyes, and he knew he could never lie to her.

"I was telling him to be careful with you. To not hurt you." he looked down.

"Why?" she whispered and he sighed as he finally looked at her,

"Because I- I... Damn it, because I love you, Jackie!"

"Why do you always do this?" she asked, holding back her tears.

"Do what?" he swallowed hard, he didn't expect a positive answer.

"Why do you always tell me you love me when I don't love you! Not anymore!" The tears were flowing freely now, and it wasn't the first time Hyde felt helpless when she cried.

"Jackie..." his voice broke, but he knew he had no right to her heart anymore. He had no right to comfort her.

"No Steven. I can't love you the same way." she turned to leave.

"Burn!" Kelso laughed, always with bad timing.

"Shut up Michael!" came the shrill reply and the slam of the basement door.

"I should go check on her." Donna sighed, but Eric stopped her.

"Leave her alone Donna." Was all he said as he went back to the kitchen. 

Buddy and Patrick followed him down to the basement a second later, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

“Now that was a burn!” Kelso laughed again.

Donna rolled her eyes, “Shut up Kelso.”

"You all are a bunch of dumbasses! I'd like to line every one of you dope heads up and shove my foot up all your asses for hurting that poor girl! And you'd be first!" Red finished as he pointed a finger at Hyde before turning and going back to the living room with everyone else save for the gang. 

Randy, Donna, Kelso, and Fez hung back outside with Hyde, who just walked over to a chair and sat down. Angry enough to kick or punch something, but too tired to go and find that something. He fucked up again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately ever since they broke up. He lost his chance to be with her and now it was too late. He knew Patrick would be good for her, but he didn't want him to be. Hyde wanted to be the only one for Jackie, to cheer her up when she was down, but now all he seemed to do was make her cry. Yet he didn't regret telling her how he felt, even though he knew she didn't return the feelings, he just had to tell her one last time. He picked up his glasses he set on the other side of the railing and slipped them on. His eyes were getting wet, he didn't want anyone to see, and if they did, they didn't mention it.

\----

Down in the basement Jackie found herself crying into Eric's chest again.

"Why does he always do this?!" she cried and Eric held her tighter.

"I don't know. No one understands why he does anything really." Eric said softly.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I got out of line first. That's why he punched me, then I just fought back." Patrick explained, hands in his pockets as he stood beside the couch.

She shook her head, "I'm not mad at you, Patrick. I'm mad at Steven. For thinking he still has a right to me and for thinking it's okay to say he loves me. After everything he did to me! He has no right!"

"No, he was wrong, but I think he just wanted to tell you how he felt. He just didn't know how." Buddy said softly, sitting on the other side of her, rubbing her back.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, but he has bad timing." he finished hoping to get a laugh out of her.

It worked as she laughed a little and shook her head, "The first time he said he loved me was after I broke up with him when he cheated me. His timing is the worst."

They all laughed until they heard the door open, "Hey, we're cleaning up now. When you're done we could use a few extra hands." came Red's voice.

"We're on the way!" Eric called up and then the door shut, "Are you ready to go back up?"

"I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes. I'll be up soon though." Jackie replied as she pulled away from the hug.

Eric nodded and kissed her forehead before he stood up to leave. Buddy stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before he followed Eric to help upstairs.

Patrick stayed behind and sat next to Jackie with a soft sigh, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Why did he drag you outside anyway?" she asked looking over at him.

"He told me not to hurt you. Said you're pretty hard to shake even after you're gone." he smiled over at her.

She tilted her head, "Why would he tell you that?"

Patrick just chuckled and leaned in slowly, he heard her gasp softly but she didn't pull away, so he kept going until their lips met. He brought up a hand and rested it against her cheek as they kissed long and slow. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck as his other hand moved around her waist. When they finally broke for air she giggled softly as she rested her forehead against his own.

"Is this your way of telling me you like me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes it is, and by the lack of a slap to the face I could say you like me back." he chuckled.

"You could be right, but I'm not too sure yet." she giggled.

"Oh really? Anyway I could tip the scales in my favor?"

"I don't know. Got any ideas?"

"Just one." he said before kissing her a second time.

"That could definitely work." she whispered and he just smiled as he kissed her again.

It was the best Thanksgiving they ever had. Everyone was happy for them once they announced they were finally together. The rest of the year went perfect as well. After New Year's Jackie felt a little nervous but as the months went by Patrick kept showering her in endless love. 

The years came and went and on their 4th year anniversary Patrick asked Jackie to marry him right after Thanksgiving dinner. Of course she said yes and everyone was happy for the couple. Jackie couldn't ask for anything more. Her dream of marrying the man she loved finally came true, and this time this man wasn't afraid of his feelings or of commitment. He wanted to marry her, and so he did. Eric was the one to walk her down the aisle, Red got ordained just so he could marry the two and Buddy was Patrick's best man. The wedding was beautiful and more than what Jackie could've hoped for. 

Patrick never thought he would get married until he met Jackie. From the first time they met to the first time they kissed he knew he wanted to be with this girl for the rest of his life. He didn't care who she was with before him, all that mattered was that he got her in the end. He was hers and she was his. Forever. And that's the way they both wanted it to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the story out on Wattpad too see those edits I made for it! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/_going_mad

**Author's Note:**

> There will now be a second part to this story! Thanks to a friend and their ideas I thought it would be best to just add to this one, so stay tuned if you're interested! :)


End file.
